Playing Nurse
by Safire Lupe
Summary: 1st La Corda fic. Len gets hurt. Kahoko plays nurse. Lets see what happens... LenxKaho. Oneshot.


Yay-ness

Yay-ness! This is my first La Corda D'oro fic, and because this is my first I will start with a one-shot. Chaptered stories will come soon. I'm not new in so I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing… so anyways, Len and Kahoko are my fave couple coz they absolutely are meant for each other… opposites attract! Hehe…

So…Declamation: _I own La Corda D'oro in dreamland coz' reality sucks, agree?_

Story is set a year after episode 26, when the both annoying Yunoki and Hihara are out of the picture (no offense Yunoki and Hihara fans…), Tsuchiara, Shimizu, and Fuuyumi do not appear in this fic because I find no reason for them to ruin the moment.

Now on with the one-shot, this is my genius of creative writings with wrong grammar and matching incorrect spelling masterpiece. Enjoy…

….

**Playing Nurse**

….

Len Tsukimori's left eye twitched in pain…

'_This girl…is trying to--"_

"…kill me…"

The thought came out of his mouth all of the sudden, making the girl in front of him blink her light brown eyes in wonder.

"Huh? Now why would I do that?"

Len gritted his teeth as another surge of pain electrified his whole body… or just the half of his face. He coldly shook away the cotton swab from her fingers and rubbed his bruised and still bleeding cheek.

Kahoko sighed and shook her head, then took out another cotton ball and poured small drops of alcohol in its white surface; she then proceeded to let it touch his wound. She started to get irritated when Len started avoiding her.

She gave up, and after putting the cotton down with another sigh, she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Tsukimori-kun, don't be stubborn, it's just so I can clean up your wound."

Len crossed his arms and looked at another corner of the nurse's office. "It stings…"

"It's your fault." Len popped his head back at her, surprised at what she had said. She was now sitting in the edge of the bed next to him, currently pilling up the few used up cotton balls from the small tray.

"How can it be my fault? You're the one with the alcohol…"

She sighs again for like the twentieth time now. "_You_ got yourself in a fight, not me. You should be happy that I was able to get to you quick. That cut looks serious…"

"It's_ just_ a small bruise. It's no big deal…"

"It's a bruise_ and_ cut, Tsukimori-kun… and for me it's a big deal."

Len stared at Kahoko. His calculating, golden eyes taking in every shape, curve, and feature of her face and he can see the changes after just a year: her cheek bone can now be seen clearer and her velvet-red hair is longer now, reaching down her waist and straighter but with a few small fly-aways, and her lips was rosier. She had grown more mature now, not just physically, but the way she acts now are much more mature than her timid personality before.

His gaze on her broke and he looked away again. "At least I didn't hurt my hands…"

Kahoko glanced at his knuckles which were slightly red and raised a brow, _'And you've been telling me to take more care of my hands…'_. She looked up at him again. "Riiiight…but your know, your hands are not the only thing which is important; you need to take care of your whole body. So may I _please_ tend to your wound?

It was now his turn to sigh. He finally gave in to her plea and faces her, his eyes closed to avoid looking at her puppy-dog look and to prepare for the upcoming pain.

Kahoko smiled and started to tend his cut.

She would giggle lightly everytime he would curse under his breath when the cotton swab touches his wounded flesh, but when the occasional foul language pop out from his mouth he earns himself a hard tap in the bruised part of his cheek.

And as the nursing of Len Tsukimori continues, the silence started to envelope, and Kahoko found the time to start a conversation…

"So Tsukimori-kun? Why did you almost beat up that other music student at the rooftop? It's not like you to lose control like that…" She started. Len was silent for awhile.

"Your right, it's not like me…"

Kahoko glanced at him. The blue-head's eyes closed and opened slowly. His eyes were softer as he spoke to her…

She throws the blood stained cotton ball in the small trash bin on the tray and started to rip of the cover of a band aid. "Did he mock your music? Is that why you got mad?" She guessed since she knows a lot of jealous music students want to ruin his reputation.

"No."

"Oh…so what was the reason?"

"They were talking about you."

His reply made her stop what she was doing and turn her head back to him. His eyes were looking at her.

"M-me? Why were they talking about me?"

"They weren't mocking my music; they were mocking yours and everything else about you, Hino-san…"

He then looked away and to the open window. Cool breeze freshen the clinic and the closed curtains that hid them swayed. His blue hair also swayed lightly. Kohoko couldn't help but blush when he slowly closed his eyes.

"I couldn't allow anyone to talk like that about your music… you don't deserve to be talked like that as well…"

Kahoko smiled at the words coming out from his mouth. She continued to rip the cover of the band aid, and then while his eyes were close, she covers his wound then did something unexpected…

She moved to sit closer to him, and then lean in to lightly kiss his cheek wound. The strange act popped his eyes open wide and a blush tainted his cheeks. Then she took both his violinist's hands in hers and gave both of his knuckles a quick peck, adding more red on his face.

Len blinked then smiled a rare and small smile, and when she stopped what she was doing, he noticed that she was as red as he was.

"…um… thank you for that, Tsukimori-kun, even if you carelessly got hurt in the process…" she giggled lightly. Then suddenly Len's warm hand touches her cheek and after caressing it for a while, gave it a childish pinch, something unlike for Len.

"Ow! Hey!" She laughed, rubbing her cheek, "What was that for?"

"That alcohol stings, I want to let you feel what I felt…"

"You don't have to put it that way!" She poked his covered wound and he flinched.

"Ow…" he rubbed his cheek.

Kahoko, feeling sorry again, lean in again to give another peck on his wound.

Len gave a small smirk, his eyes looking at her expression as he chucked slowly to himself.

She blinked. _'Cute…'_ he thought.

"What?"

"It still stings…"

"I won't waste my time giving you kisses on your boo-boo, Tsukimori-kun, I'm not your mommy…"

The blue-haired violinist stud and walked to one of the chairs which hung his cream Saiso blazer-uniform, swiftly putting it on and buttoning it up. "True, but aren't you my nurse?"

The other violinist crossed her arms in annoyance, "I thought nurses don't do that…"

"But you're doing it…"

"Yes, But I'm not a nurse…"

"…Really?"

"Yes…"

"…You sure?"

Len, for the first time, is totally irritating Kahoko, "Yes!"

"So does that mean you did that because you like me?"

"YES—I mean NO— I mean I like you but— I don't really— I don't hate you— I do like you— I mean I— I— mean— you see— I— ah…um…er…I—"

"Hino…"

"Yes?"

"Nevemind…but you know, I should get hurt more often…"

"Tsukamori-kun!"

"What? If getting hurt means you playing as my nurse, I'll get myself hurt all the time…"

…

I'm done….

…wow….that was very OOC… and I think the ending sounded corny…but I like it!! So tell me what you think about if…if I like your review maybe I'll keep writing La Corda fics…and make your reviews really looooooooooooong coz I like looooooooong reviews even if it makes no sense at all…

This fic is dedicated to **danavalkyrie** because I realized that she's writing stories in La Corda. I knew that she'll pop out in this anime category! If you're reading this danavalkyrie know that I love your fics so much! Senpai you rock! But don't abandoned your DNAngel fics you haven't finish 'Ruins' yet! Good luck! Review too!

And all you other readers don't forget to review this first try! Thanks for reading.

Your worse pal,

**SaFireLupe, aka, **_**Dreaded-insomniac-on-a-killing-spree-using-paper-planes-for-poking-eyeballs. **_


End file.
